Continuité
by mario82190
Summary: Eragon et les elfes partent pour la quête de la nouvelle caste des Dragonniers; ils doivent trouver la terre qui pourra accueillir celle-ci. Quels danger rencontreront-ils...
1. Chapter 1

_**CONTINUITE**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La raison.**_

Eragon commença alors son périple vers la terre qui conviendrais le mieux à la nouvelle caste des Dragonniers.

Il avait quitté l'Alagaësia deux jours plus tôt, et, un déchirement au coeur avait laissé derrière lui ceux qui l'avaient accompagné tout au long de la guerre.

Il rejoignit les elfes et Lupusänghren; Saphira, elle, patrouillat dans le ciel. Trois jours plus tard elle l'avertit de la venue d'étranges créatures s'étant identifiées comme le peuple inconnu des Markochatks (hommes félins des terres de l'est à la durée de vie assez restrainte); ceux-ci étants tous d'habiles chasseurs et de grands mages maîtrisant à la perfection l'art de la grammarie cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en servir pour faire le mal car un sort avait été jeté par le premier de ceux-ci.

Ils habitaient de vastes cavités souterraines sur les murs desquels coulaient de minces filets d'eau allants du sous-sol vers la surface.

Ces cavernes étaient situées sous le désert du Karatcok, plus petit cependant que celui du étaient l'inverse du désert qui les surplombait car il était impartial et mettait à l'épreuve tous les êtres passant par là.

Les Markochatks les accueillirent comme s'il les connaissaient depuis des années et qu'ils se revoyaient enfin. Ils s'informèrent sur la venue de ceux-ci et à leur grande surprise leur dirent qu'ils les attendaient bel et bien.

Ils leur apprirent qu'ils étaient originaires d'Alagaësia et que à l'apparition des Elfes sur le continent ils avaient pris peur et s'étaient enfuis ceci expliquant par la même occasion la non-figuration de ceux-ci dans le Domia Ibr Wyrda (créé par les Dragonniers).

Ils leur dirent être des lointains descendants des elfes loups (chassés à l'arrivée des Nains).

-Nous étions attendus dites-vous ? dit Eragon

-Sans aucun doute, car voyez-vous, nous avons le don de double vue.

-Vous lisez l'avenir !

-Non, nous ne le lisons pas, nous le déchiffrons c'est là toute la différence.

-Laquelle est-ce ?

-Lire l'avenir signifie savoir exactement ce qui va se passer. Le déchiffrer signifie essayer de comprendre le déroulement de l'avenir sois dit en passant, la chose n'est pas précise.

« -ERAGON ! »

« -Qu'y a-t-il Saphira ? »

« -Nous avons passés une semaine ici pour ça ? Partons. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**Camunra**_

__Ils partirent donc en courrant (pour les elfes) et sur Saphira pour Eragon aisni ils continuèrent leur périple.

Passé le désert, Eragon et Saphira furent en vue des Montagnes de la Nuit, et, le lendemain matin de la cité de Camunra située entre celles-ci et le fleuve des pensées ils se concertèrent et décidèrent d'y faire halte. Eragon, par précaution, repéra une fosse assez profonde pour y dissimuler Saphira :

« -Je n'ai aucune envie d'être parquée comme une vache ! se fâcha-t-elle

-A moi non plus cela ne me procure pas de plaisir d'entrer en cette ville sans toi à mes côtés.

-Oui et comme à chaque fois tu t'attireras des ennuis !

-Je ferais attention. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui me fera changer d'avis. répondit-elle de son ton le plus sarcastique

-Sois tranquille, tu me connais...

-Justement ! Je te connais assez bien pour te dire que je sens un danger dans cette ville !

-Dans ce cas, tu peux toujours survoler la ville d'assez haut pour ne pas te faire remarquer et pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin.

-Mais...

-C'est ça ou rien.

-Soit mais tu me le revaudras. »

-En route . Dit Lupusänghren à l'ensemble de la troupe.

Sur ce, Saphira décolla et ils avancèrent en direction de la cité.

En vue des portes, ils pressèrent le pas, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils veraient derrière celles-ci.

Arrivés jusqu'à celles-ci ils furent arrêtés par les gardes de la cité, ne les ayant jamais vus, ils les interrogèrent sur la raison de leur venue :

-Nous ne vous avons jamais vus dans le coin, d'où venez-vous et quelles sont vos intentions ?

-Nous venons d'Alagaësia et je me nomme Lupusänghren, voici Eragon et mes compagnons, nous demandons l'asile de la ville pour une nuit. dit celui-ci de sa voix chantante

-Vous êtes parents des Markochatks ?

-Non, nous sommes des elfes sauf Eragon qui est à demi humain.

Etonnés, car ceux-ci n'avaient jamais entendus parler de ces choses dites par les étrangers ils les laissèrent entrer car ils ne voyaient rien de méchant en eux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Angela_

Ils entrèrent dans la ville, ses habitations étaient faites de briques rouges, vertes et bleues les toits étaient en ardoises et les vitres de moceaux de verre colorés. Cela donnait à la ville un air féerique dans sous soleil de midi.

Il ne passait que rarement des étrangers dans cette ville car elle était assez éloignée des autres, aussi dès que la nouvelle se fut répandue que des étranger passaient par là ils s'allignèrent bientôt dans les rues, murmurant sur leur passage.

Certains, même, leur parlèrent :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis le dragonnier Eragon Finìarel et voici mes compagnons elfes.

-Et vous, êtes vous un elfe ou un hummain ?

-Pour tout vous dire je ne le sais pas moi même.

-Et qui est celui avec de la fourrure ?

-Moi ? Je suis aussi un elfe. dit Lupusänghren tout en remodelant son corps pour qu'il reprenne sa forme d'orrigine.

Les habitants le fixèrent, stupéfiés :

-Comment avez-vous fait cela !

-Eh bien voyez-vous tout elfe et tout dragonnier possède le don de la magie.

-Ici, la seule personne capable de tels prodiges se nomme Angela...

-Angela ! Où est-elle ?

-Moi, je vais vous conduire chez elle ! s'exclama une des personnes de la foule

-Nous te suivons.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes entre d'étroites ruelles pour enfin déboucher devant une herboristerie...

-Je vous préviens à l'avance, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue c' était il y a plus de 327 ans.

-Si c'est bien elle ça ne m'étonne pas...

Ils entrèrent dans l'échoppe et mirent plusieurs minutes à s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce, quand soudain deux points jaunes s'allumèrent devant Eragon il s'entit une conscience pénétrer la sienne et détruire toutes ses défenses mentales :

« -Bonjour, tueur de rois...

-Solembum ?

-C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle en effet, même si ce n'est pas mon nom véritable...

-Où est Angela ?

-Sûrement là où elle a lieu d'être, sans doute...

-Cesse de parler par énigmes s'il te plaît.

-Et si cela ne me plaît pas. renchérit celui-ci une lueur de défi dans le regard

-Tans-pis je... »

-Eragon, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

-Angela !

-Oui c'est bien moi, que me veux-tu ?

-Tu le sait déjà puisque tu m'attendait... lui dit-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui aurait découvert une immense fortune

-Ah, oui, j'avais omis ce détail...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis! Je suis en vacances et j'ai donc le temps d'écrire ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 4: Prophétie_

-Donc, tu viens pour savoir ce que je n'avais pas encore prédit il y a quelques années à Teirm.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Prends donc place. Dit-elle tout en s'asseyant elle aussi

Elle lança les os de dragon...

L'os marqué de la croix est entre celui de l'arbre et celui de l'étoile une cité renaîtra et ses environs redeviendrons fertiles.

La lune est posée sur l'arbre tu feras le bon choix.

La vague collée à la flèche, celle-ci pointée vers le symbole de l'Alagaësia tu y reviendras, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'elle aura changé de nom ou tu ne peux y revenir.

Enfin, le cœur est de nouveau à côté de la couronne, celle-ci à côté du signe inconnu ton âme sœur te seras rendue et tu découvriras le plus grand des secrets ! dit-elle en s'étranglant

-Merci Angela

-Ne me remercie pas et prends ceci, la carte des terres de l'est dites sans nom.

-Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Peu importe, bonne chance à vous... dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume tout en s'effaçant dans l'ombre.

Finalement cette entrevue soulevait plus de questions qu'elle n'en résolvait ( Pourquoi avait-elle eue cette réaction à la fin de ses prédictions?)

Ils sortirent de la boutique et furent interceptés par des gardes, ils les suivirent.

Ils furent conduits jusqu'à l'entrée d'un palais appartenant selon leurs dires au sire Helgrand.

Bizarrement ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Eragon...


End file.
